The compound 2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-10H-thieno-[2,3-b][1,5]benzodiazepine, can be useful for treating certain gastrointestinal conditions. One such gastrointestinal condition is irritable bowel syndrome which is characterized by abdominal pain, alteration of bowel habits, or a combination of the two. Irritable bowel syndrome is expensive and afflicts between 14% to 22% of the population. Gastroenterology, 591-595, 100 (1991).